


The Icy Treatment

by Malkuthe



Series: Jercy Smuttings [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Facials, Gorgon!Percy Jackson, M/M, Masturbation, Naga, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy oh boy, someone's been a naughty little gorgon, running around the camp, petrifying random people only to petrify them minutes later when he's had his fun. When the Campers of Camp Half-Blood welcomed Percy, as a monster, back, they expected to get terrorized—but they never expected they would get terrorized by <em>pranks</em>. Jason has to take matters into his own hands and punish the wayward gorgon himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prospect of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts), [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> This fic was _inspired_ by the great [Queenie_Mab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/works)'s fic _[Percy's Hissy Fit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3642888)_. 
> 
> Of course, how could I forget the lovely guy that's to blame for this ice-dildo kink fic? Ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in between, give a warm round of applause for the fantastic [Razielim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/works). 
> 
> Oh, and let me not forget [CarpeDM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/works) who was gracious enough to give this fic a look over before I published it.

Jason and Percy stopped on the front door to their apartment in Theopolis. Jason was less than impressed with Percy’s recent behaviour, but he had what he hoped was a good round of disciplining in store for Percy. He wrapped a thick bandana around Percy’s eyes, making sure that the gorgon could see nothing, before gently pulling Percy through the door.

Truth be told, when the gorgon-ified Percy had come back to camp, and after the not-so-brief period of time when everyone was filled with abject _terror_ at the idea of having a resident monster, things had started looking up for Percy.

It wasn’t until recently that Percy had been getting into heaps of trouble. Jason was tired of hearing Percy claim it was because he was bored. Jason had other ideas. He was pretty convinced that Percy was causing a ruckus because he thought he was above authority, having been changed into a monster and all.

Jason also suspected that it was Percy’s way of being a belligerent teenager. He couldn’t directly attack Athena nor her children, so he was taking it out on the other campers. They _were_ , after all, children of the gods, too.

Percy was biting his lip and trying his best not to sniffle. Jason knew exactly why. Jason dug the reason out of his pocket. It was an expensive pair of sunglasses that he’d bought with his own money just for Percy because they had been concerned about Percy’s ability to turn people into stone.

Since it seemed that that concern had passed and Percy was abusing his power flippantly, Jason had been forced to snap the glasses in half right in front of the gorgon. Now, however, Percy was going to pay, thanks to the goddess that was to blame for all this: Athena—and her welcome but unsolicited advice.

Jason tossed the sunglasses to the side with disdain, where they hit the wall with a clink. He helped Percy, still in his naga, half-snake form, slither onto the bed. “You’ve been very bad the last couple of weeks, Percy,” said Jason, landing a particularly loud smack on Percy’s ass. Well, he landed the hit on the area where Percy’s butt would have been, if Percy had not been half-serpent.

“Ow!” said Percy, crawling away from the offending hand. It was one thing to slither across the ground in his half-snake form, and another entirely to try and manoeuvre around a bed. The latter was far more difficult.

Percy didn’t get very far before another painful spank landed on his butt. “Stop it!” he protested. “I was just turning people to stone because I was _bored_ ,” he said. Jason rolled his eyes. As if he hadn’t heard that excuse a million and one times before.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” said Percy, already feeling bad enough about the sunglasses without having to be spanked. “I turned them back afterwards!”

“That’s not the point, Percy,” said Jason, in the best _I-am-done-with-your-shit_ voice that he could muster. “We both know you know that. You turned people to stone, and that’s what matters.” Percy stuck his tongue out ruefully in the direction he _thought_ he heard Jason’s voice coming from.

Jason nearly jumped back in surprise when Percy’s tongue went from human one moment, to forked and serpentine the next. “People don’t like getting turned to stone, could you imagine?” said Jason, sarcastically, when Percy huffed in disdain.

“Pfft,” said Percy, crossing his arms over his chest like the stubborn thickheaded dolt that he was. His disappointment with Jason for breaking the sunglasses—which he liked quite a lot, because they were a gift from Jason—had passed. Percy rolled over on the bed. It took a little feeling around but eventually he wrapped his tail around the furthest bedpost. It was uncomfortable being on a bed in his half-snake form.

“You were rock-hard when we tried it,” said Percy, ruefully. He folded his arms behind his head and sniffed. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Percy!” said Jason indignantly. He was blushing to the very tips of his toes.

Jason had never thought he could indulge his petrification kink, but when Percy had been turned into a gorgon, the perfect opportunity had presented itself. Nevertheless, he was glad that Percy couldn’t see him at the moment because of the blindfold. He was certain he looked like a tomato.

“I was _literally_ a rock because of you, you idiot!” said Jason, shaking his head as he crawled over to where Percy was. He pulled the gorgon across the bed closer to the nightstand that held his secret weapon in the drawer. “Of course I was rock hard!”

“Now,” said Jason, patting Percy’s butt before clambering off the bed. “Don’t you dare move or I am going to spank you again,” he threatened in as stern a voice he could manage. Truth be told, even after all this time, he _still_ couldn’t quite say he was going to spank Percy with a straight face.

Jason was convinced it was nigh-impossible to say the phrase with conviction. How was he supposed to take it seriously when he was saying it to Percy, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, only demigod to turn down immortality, and resident demigod-turned monster of the camp?

Percy grumbled under his breath, but he did as Jason asked. There was no point bringing more suffering upon himself, after all. Or was there? His cock was firmly sheathed in his internal sheath, but truth be told, he was incredibly hard after the spanking. He was just fortunate enough to have the self-control to keep his cock contained.

Percy would have never imagined he would get turned on by corporal punishment when he was still just a normal demigod. Now, however, thanks to Jason, he was. Maybe it was because it was Jason punishing him, but he couldn’t be sure.

Percy sure as hell was not going to go to one of the _other_ campers to get spanked just to find out if his arousal was exclusive to Jason’s brand of discipline.


	2. Heating Up

True, Jason had told him to stay put, but Percy distinctly remembered that Jason had not said anything about not moving _in place_. He rolled over onto his stomach and began to wave his tail back and forth, managing a grin when the tip began to whistle as it cut through the air, much like a slender switch when it was swung.

Jason was trying his best to quietly rummage through their nightstand for a particular piece of equipment he’d not used on Percy in quite a while. It was a shame, really. He had a bar installed on the bedframe specifically for _that_ piece of equipment and others like it.

Jason wasn’t silent for very long. The tip of Percy’s tail smacked right into his arm, travelling at full speed, and he couldn’t help but yelp from the sharp pain.

Percy’s tail had not even hit him that hard, but Jason was pretty sure that he could have been hit by a whip and it would have hurt less. The pain was intense, and he could feel a line throbbing across his bicep. He was pretty sure that the hit would leave a welt he would still feel much later on.

“Ow!” said Jason, frowning all the while until he _finally_ found the handcuffs. He rose from where he’d been kneeling on the floor in order to rummage through the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He faced Percy and placed a fist his hips and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. He had to find _some_ way to restrain Percy’s tail.

Jason rubbed his arm, which was still stinging from the blow, and glared at the blindfolded Gorgon on the bed. “What was that for?” he demanded, his glare intensifying as though Percy could see it.

Percy craned his neck in the direction he hoped Jason was standing—he was wrong by at _least_ two metres—and shrugged. “That’s what you get for spanking me,” he said, trying to convince Jason that he was both confident and that he had totally meant to hit Jason. Jason saw right through the ruse.

“Right,” said Jason, unbuttoning the collar of the button-up shirt he’d, on a whim, decided to wear that day. “For that I’m going to have to spank you some more _after_ your punishment.”

Percy hadn’t meant to, but he whimpered at the prospect. As conscientious as Jason was about hurting him, and as funny as he sounded when he threatened a spanking, when it came to punishments the kind of which only his recent actions probably deserved, Jason was particularly merciless.

“Good,” said Jason, beginning to feel more comfortable in the position of the dominant, ready to discipline his submissive. “Besides,” he said, in a tone of voice that sent tingles down Percy’s spine, right up to the very tip of his tail. “I’m pretty sure you liked the first round,” said Jason, with a shit-eating grin.

“Now,” said Jason, pulling one of his knees onto the bed as he grabbed the closest of Percy’s arms. He looped the first cuff around it and locked it in place, pressing the contraption until he heard the click of the mechanism. “You better not struggle or you’re just going to make this harder on yourself,” said Jason.

Percy froze where he lay. His instincts to bolt and to fight clashed with the utter trust that he had built with Jason over the last few years. He knew deep down at the very core of his being that Jason, his best friend and lover, would never knowingly hurt him.

Jason pulled Percy’s hand over to the foot of the bed where, thanks to the fact that he _finally_ owned his own place, there was a convenient bar that he could fasten  the handcuffs to.

There was only one reason that Jason had had the thing installed, after all: restraints. He wasn’t sure he was entirely ready for the whole BDSM scene, but he was definitely into bondage. Needless to say, he found the idea of handcuffing Percy to the bar arousing in its own right.

Jason made sure to drag his fingers across the skin of Percy’s other arm before he locked the other cuff around it. Percy’s breath hitched in his chest as he felt the feather-light touch of Jason’s fingers travel back down the length of his arm and over his shoulder. “You can _try_ to get away if you’d like,” teased Jason.

Percy rattled the bed in an attempt to free himself, but both he and Jason knew that it was an exercise in futility. With Percy properly restrained, Jason undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and flung it aside. They were probably going to nap afterwards anyway, so there was no point in being neat.

Jason undid the clasp of his pants before pulling down the zipper. Normally, he would have done it slower, but there was no reason to put on a striptease for an achingly needy Percy when said Gorgon was currently blindfolded anyway.

Jason allowed his jeans to fall in a heap around his ankles before he stepped out of them and kicked them in roughly the same direction he’d tossed his shirt.

Jason stood there for a moment, nearly-naked save for the black jockstrap that clung to every curve of his ass. The straps framed his butt perfectly, pushing his cheeks up ever so slightly—just enough to make it seem as though he had a bigger, more delicious butt than he actually did.

The best part about the jockstrap, however, as far as Jason was concerned, was the fact that the pouch at the front left very little of his tackle to the imagination. Jason was well aware that it was a piece of underwear meant more to inflame lust than actually provide athletic support. There was a reason that there was no place to put a hard cup to protect his groin, after all.

Jason clambered onto the bed and grabbed the first of two dildos on the nightstand. This one was a normal one. The second was less so, but he didn’t need his secret weapon just yet.

As much as this session was supposed to be about disciplining Percy, Jason saw no good reason to refrain from extracting pleasure for _himself_ from the session, so long as he stayed true to the purpose. Jason had to admit that he was excited. His cock was already half-hard in his pouch. Even in this state of partial arousal, the head of his formidable member was already peeking out the side of the pouch.

Jason straddled Percy’s tail, using his weight to pin it to the bed. He bit his lip as the scales rubbed against his nuts with each of Percy’s movements. He bit back a whimper at the feeling of the sinuous, muscled length resting between his cheeks when he sat down.

Jason felt the tip of Percy’s tail tapping against the back of his head, but it was easy enough to ignore. What was less easy, however, was the way Percy was mumbling under his breath something along the lines of ‘fucking demigods having no respect for my tail.’

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. For as much as Percy loved pranking the campers, he sure liked complaining about the things that they did to him because they weren’t particularly fond of him. At least when he was in his Gorgon-form, turning people to stone.

Jason raised his hand and as soon as he landed another spank on Percy’s scaly butt, he saw each and every snake that writhed about on Percy’s head swivel to look at him with baleful, beady eyes. He narrowed his own at the snakes and bared his teeth.

Thankfully, it took only a moment for a wary truce to be established between Percy’s snakes and Jason. Jason had to wonder how Percy managed to live with hair that literally had a mind of its own. Quite a few minds, Jason mused, judging from the looks of the snakes glaring at him quietly.

Jason shook his head and turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand. He smeared lube all over the latex cock that he held in his hands. He was genuinely anxious to get started, but for all his excitement, he couldn’t help but stop, puzzled.

Jason was sat there, rather comfortably, on top of Percy’s tail. He was ready to administer a disciplining on the Gorgon that was suspiciously still underneath him, but then, he realized that he didn’t have the faintest idea where to put the dildo while Percy was in his naga-form.

“Percy!” said Jason, landing a particularly hard smack to what would have been Percy’s right buttcheek. The snakes on Percy’s head bared their fangs at Jason. He stuck his tongue out at them, blushing when he realized it wasn’t nearly as threatening as the display the snakes had put on.

Percy, on the other hand, yelped, followed by the sound of the handcuffs rattling against the metal bar. “Change back to your human form,” said Jason, rubbing Percy’s other asscheek in a subtle threat of further corporal punishment. “I don’t know where to stick this thing.”

If it hadn’t been so tragically offensive to him, Percy would have laughed. Instead, he harrumphed loudly. He had thought that Jason, of _all people_ , would have taken the time to know his naga-form and love it just as much as his human form.

Percy was less than pleased to be proven wrong, especially by the man that was, for all intents and purposes, his boyfriend. “Anyone can have sex in human form,” said Percy testily after a long silence. “Maybe if you took the time to learn my body in this form, you would know where to stick whatever _that_ is,” said Percy dryly.

“What if I don’t want to change back to my human form?” said Percy, rattling the handcuffs even more as his disappointment gave way to sadness, bitterness and feelings of inadequacy. “What if I want you to love me like I am right now?” said Percy, sniffling.

Jason shook his head. He couldn’t help but laugh. Even after years of living like this, the whole Gorgon issue was still a big deal for Percy. Jason simply couldn’t believe that Percy would think that Jason didn’t love him as he was.

Jason slid down Percy’s tail and began to pepper Percy’s back with kisses. He started, of course, on the buttcheek that he had spanked. He let the dildo roll onto the bed for the moment as he tried to apologize for his insensitivity.

Percy couldn’t help but moan as Jason’s soft lips traced over the scales of his lower half, drawing inexorably upward until finally, they met the supple flesh of his lower back. Percy moaned again, the feeling of Jason’s lips against his skin an exquisite pleasure that he certainly missed despite having felt it just the previous night. “Believe me,” whispered Jason, pressing his lips to Percy’s shoulder, “I do love you as you are.”

Jason tapped Percy’s butt gently. “Any other situation, I would take my sweet—” Jason punctuated the word with a nibble on Percy’s ear that made the Gorgon moan. “—sweet time finding all the places that would make you squirm and all the places what would make you scream my name.” Jason whispered the words into Percy’s ear in the most sultry voice that he could manage.

Jason grinned as he felt a tremor run up the length of the Gorgon he’d pinned underneath him. He knew instantly that he’d said the right thing.

“However,” said Jason, clambering off of Percy’s back. “This is supposed to be punishment for you being a bad… Gorgon.” Percy scoffed. Jason shrugged. He had been about to say boy, but given what had just happened, he wasn’t sure Percy would take kindly to the term. “So why don’t you do as I say and not make this more difficult on yourself?”

Jason straightened atop Percy, but apparently the snakes did not like his tone one bit. As one, they began to hiss at him, filling the room with the horrible cacophony.

“Percy,” said Jason, in as stern a voice as he could manage as he gently rubbed Percy’s posterior. “Get your snakes under control,” he commanded.

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle at the redness that spread to the very tips of Percy’s ears. “ _Shut the fuck up, up there!_ ” yelled Percy. Jason thought, for a moment, that Percy was just pulling his leg. He wasn’t convinced it would work. He was pleasantly surprised when the snakes begrudgingly quieted down and settled with glaring at him balefully.

“Good,” said Jason, moving his hands up to Percy’s lower back. “Now get back in human form,” he said, with a lascivious grin on his face that would have driven Percy’s arousal even higher if Percy had not been blindfolded. Jason clambered off of Percy to make the transformation easier.

“Fine,” breathed Percy, resigning himself to what he was sure would be some delicious torture that Jason had in store for him. Jason watched as the colour of flesh overtook the grin scales of Percy’s tail. The colour crept slowly down the length of Percy’s tail from where his lower back met it.

When the colour reached the tip of Percy’s tail, scales melted away, turning into familiar skin. Jason rubbed the length of Percy’s tail. He was well aware that the process was sometimes painful. As Percy became more and more human, his tail began to split into two perfectly formed, muscled, and very human legs. “O,” said Percy, face scrunched up in pain from the brief but intense cramps that usually followed his transformation.

“Shhh,” cooed Jason, rubbing Percy’s legs as best as he could to alleviate at least a little of the pain. “Better?” he asked, when he felt the tension in Percy’s muscles fade away. After a moment, Percy nodded.

“Well,” said Jason, with a smirk; “You know what to do.” Percy groaned as he raised his ass into the air, quivering with anticipation for what was to come. He propped up his hips on his knees. He pressed his chest to the bed and whimpered when he felt Jason’s finger playfully tap at his hole.

“That’s better,” said Jason, rubbing both of Percy’s asscheeks. He groped them lightly and lovingly. He tapped the inner sides of Percy’s thighs, prompting Percy to spread his legs even further. Jason could barely resist the temptation to stick his tongue into the quivering target that Percy’s cheeks revealed: a tight pink pucker that Jason would make sure wouldn’t be as tight by the end of the night.

Percy couldn’t help but blush at the realization that he had yet another predicament in store from him—apart from the handcuffs and the coming ‘punishment.’ Freed from its internal pouch in his naga-form, Percy’s cock was hard as a rock, and the snakes that had taken over his pubic hair were slithering all over his length and caressing his balls.

Percy had to bite back a moan. This wasn’t the first time that his snakes down there had acted up, but more often than not, he could just ignore them. Blindfolded as he was, however, each graze of their soft scales against the sensitive skin of his cock sent shocks of pleasure through his body. Percy had to wonder, for a moment, whether those snakes were on his side or Jason’s.

Jason pressed lube-slicked fingers to Percy’s entrance, drawing an involuntary hiss of pain _and_ pleasure from the Gorgon. The lube was cool to the touch and ever since Athena had turned him into the creature that he was now, Percy had been incredibly sensitive to the cold.

No sooner had Percy gotten used to the cold when he felt a tingling around his hole. Moments later, pleasure shot through his entire body and his knees turned to jelly as a tingling warmth pierced the muscles of his entrance.

Percy moaned and writhed, pushing back his hips in vain as the desire to get fucked that had been building within him rose to new heights. “What the fuck was that?” he said, breathlessly, as his cock bobbed up and down from the force of his bucking, woefully ignored.

Jason traced the letter J onto Percy’s ass, grinning as the Gorgon whimpered from the sensations that washed over him. “It’s a little something Athena gave me—” he said, “—not that I asked for it.”

As soon as Percy heard the name of Athena, his blood ran cold. He was cold-blooded _now_ but that was irrelevant. Whatever it was that Jason had in store for him surely had the handiwork of the goddess in it. Percy was, quite frankly, terrified out of his mind. “Now, Percy,” said Jason, drawing a G on Percy’s other cheek with the lube. There was a hint of mischief in his voice that Percy did not like one bit.

Needless to say, as much as he disapproved of the mischief, he couldn’t help but moan as another wave of warmth crashed against his body. Percy _definitely_ wished he had not allowed Jason to blindfold him, now. He wished he could see.

Percy had no idea what Jason was going to do to him and the darkness that answered his eyes no matter how wide he opened them only made him more anxious. “I want you to remember, Percy,” said Jason, sternness returning to his voice, “This is a punishment.”

Jason swatted Percy’s ass, his hand covered in a thin veneer of the lube. At first the spank stung. Then it was cold and painful. Then it was warm and tingling and pleasurable. Percy bucked his hips back, hoping against hope there was something phallic he could fuck himself on.

“I want you to remember that this is punishment for you being bad. For… turning people into stone.” Jason rubbed his hand over the cheek he’d just spanked and landed another on it as Percy howled from the combination of pain and pleasure. “Now,” said Jason, sternly, “Are you going to do it again?”

“Of fucking course I’m going to do it again,” said Percy, even as he shook his head from side to side. “It’s the only fun thing I get to do here these days,” he said. Percy hissed again when he felt the cool tip of the dildo that Jason had picked up prodding insistently at his entrance.

Whatever else Percy had had in mind to say was forgotten as he bucked his hips backward, trying to force the toy inside of him. Jason moved it back just in time. “ _Please_ ,” begged Percy, the alternating cold and warmth of the lube driving him insane with arousal.

“Are you going to do it again?” said Jason, in a firmer voice this time. He pressed the dildo into Percy, who gasped as it breached his entrance. It was not enough. Only the tip was inside him. He needed to feel _full_. He babbled senselessly for a moment, but Jason did not move it.

“ _Yes_ ,” said Percy, pushing back on the dildo despite the effort being a fruitless endeavour. “ _Jason, please…_ ” he begged. Jason was much too fast for him. Despite his bucking. Despite his desperation to get fucked, Jason was in control. “ _Fuck_ ,” said Percy, his hole quivering and trembling from the heat-and-cold of the lubricant, “ _Please…_ ”

Jason shook his head and landed a rather brutal spank on Percy’s other ass cheek. Percy cried out, whimpering as Jason smeared more of the lube on his still-stinging skin. “Are you going to do it again?” asked Jason, in as stern a voice as he could manage. He was not going to give Percy any of the pleasure that he wanted until he genuinely apologized for what he did.

“Yes, yes,” said Percy, with a desperate, pathetic groan as the head of the dildo was pressed into him again. “I mean… _fuck_ ,” he said, whimpering as a little bit more slipped into him. “No, I won’t do it again!” said Percy, shouting now, as Jason slowly began to withdraw the toy from him.

“Do you mean it?” said Jason, pushing about an inch of the dildo into Percy after nearly pulling it all out. His other hand drifted down to his crotch, where he rubbed himself through his pouch. He was hard enough that about half of his cock had already slipped right out the side. “Or are you just saying that because you want to get fucked, little _bitch_?” he said,.

Jason fantasized about seeing Percy’s face, which he couldn’t do at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and stroked the part of his cock that had already slipped out of the pouch. He imagined Percy, entirely red in the face from embarrassment and desire, mouth agape, tongue lolling out in pleasure, panting with need.

Jason groaned. He could have very well blown his load right then and there, but he forced himself to stop because this was about punishing Percy, and his come was part of that.

“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Percy when yet another attempt to fuck himself on the dildo was thwarted by Jason. “Yes,” he breathed, on the brink of tears, “I mean it.” Percy felt Jason slowly pulling the dildo out of him. In desperation, he started babbling for forgiveness. He wanted this. He _needed_ this. “No, no, no!” he said, “Fuck. I mean it, Jason. I won’t do it again.”

Percy’s eyes nearly rolled up in his head when another inch of the dildo was pressed into him. “I promise!” he said, whimpering when yet another inch pushed past his entrance, “I promise!”

“Good,” said Jason, smacking Percy’s right buttcheek just as he slammed the rest of the dildo home. Percy screamed in anguish, as he was stretched with very little preparation, but also pleasure, because the dildo grazed his prostate the whole time.

“Enjoy it while you can,” said Jason, tapping the base of the dildo buried in Percy as the Gorgon drooled onto the sheets in rapturous pleasure. “Your punishment is yet to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. :3. I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters of this fic thus far. The big ice-dildo part of it is going to drop on Friday, 5th of June, 2015, so keep your eyes peeled for it. :3.
> 
> If you like the story, please, do leave a kudos! And let me know what you think with a comment. I would love to read your thoughts about the story. And, if you have any fic requests you might want me to do? Drop me an ask over on [Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthehighwind.tumblr.com/ask)!


	3. Cooling Down

Percy couldn’t help but whimper at the very slow and torturous way that Jason fucked him with the dildo. Percy wasn’t aware of the fact that the dildo contained a reservoir of Athena’s aphrodisiacal concoction. With each squeeze of the muscles of Percy’s ass, the dildo leaked more of the special lubricant inside of him.

As time went on, Percy’s pitiful moaning became louder and louder. The lube sent alternating waves of heat and cold coursing through his body. He was awash in pleasure and pain and arousal, and the best he could do was whimper and make the cuffs that bound him to the bar at the foot of the bed rattle.

The dildo was by far not the biggest that Percy had taken. In fact, some small part of him was offended that Jason would use such an easy-to-take one on him, but then again, the rest of him was entirely content with feeling full—especially when it meant that his prostate was getting continuously stimulated.

Jason hummed with pleasure and anticipation as he fucked Percy with the dildo. He pushed it in and pulled it out at a torturously slow pace, grinning with each gasp and whimper that slipped Percy’s lips.

Jason was well aware that the way he was currently fucking Percy with the toy was not enough for the Gorgon. He was certain that it was not enough to sate the desire that he was sure was building inside of Percy. The Gorgon was desperate enough for a good fucking most days, but today, with Athena’s special concoction, the effect was more than likely to be largely improved.

Time and again, Jason heard Percy groan as another wave of heat washed over him. Percy’s sensitivity to heat still surprised Jason to this day, despite having had to deal with the Gorgon for quite some time now.

Percy wriggled as the heat that was in his ass suddenly pooled around his stretched hole. As much as he tried to get away from the maddening pleasure, he could not get away. The heat spread all along the length of the dildo, then up his gut and into his stomach. Percy gasped and shuddered at the sensation.

There were times when the wave of heat from the lube just so happened to hit at the same time that the dildo bumped against Percy’s prostate. Jason rather enjoyed those moments because of the delicious, strangled yelps of pleasure from the Gorgon.

While he prided himself on his stamina, Jason would have been the first to admit that he could have as easily come without touching his cock just by listening to the pretty sounds that Percy made while getting fucked.

Jason had to admit that he was having fun fucking Percy open with the dildo. It only made the prospect of what was coming next all the more exciting. For him, at least. This _was_ supposed to be a punishment for Percy, after all.

Jason knew that very soon, Percy would be desperate and begging for his cock. It didn’t seem as though Percy was getting any better at tolerating being teased and denied. On each occasion, the Gorgon cracked at around the same time. Jason had decided earlier that that moment was the exact time that he would begin Percy’s punishment.

Jason took a moment from fucking Percy’s ass with the dildo to look down between Percy’s spread legs. Just as he had expected, the Gorgon’s cock was stiff, engorged with blood, pointing right at Percy’s chin. The tip was dripping pre-come onto the sheets and making quite a mess.

Jason couldn’t resist. He took his free hand and traced a line along the underside of Percy’s shaft. The Gorgon writhed and whimpered at the sensation, his entrance squeezing around the dildo, spewing more of the lube inside of him.

Jason smirked. He grabbed the base of the dildo, pulled it out almost entirely, and angled it just right so that it would ram right into Percy’s prostate slowly as he shoved it in.

The pleasure of the dildo’s excruciatingly slow entrance was rapturous, and Percy couldn’t help but cry out. His cock pulsed and throbbed, but as before, the pleasure was not enough to bring him relief. Percy cried out when at the end of the stroke, Jason pulled the entire dildo out of him.

“Please, Jason,” begged the Gorgon, already on the verge of tears at the horrible feeling of _emptiness_ in his ass. The slow fucking had not been enough for his appetites, no, but it was better than having nothing inside of him. He _needed_ something in his ass, and if wasn’t Jason’s cock, the dildo was passable. “ _Please put it back_ ,” he said, whimpering. His pleas fell upon deaf ears.

“This is a punishment, remember?” said Jason, unable to help the groan that slipped his lips when he pulled aside the fabric of his jockstrap. His formidable weapon sprang up in all its glory. He applied the lube to his cock, gasping at the coolness, moaning at the warmth.

Jason made sure that Percy could hear the sound of his stroking, both the squishing of the lube as his foreskin slid over his glans, and the sound of the heel of his hand striking the skin of his groin. It had the desired effect. Percy squirmed and tried to move his hole onto Jason’s cock, but to begin with, he had no idea where it was, and it was much too far.

Jason’s manhood throbbed. It was harder than it had been in a very long while. He didn’t often get the chance to punish Percy like this. He didn’t often get the chance to tease and deny Percy like this. More often than not, Percy could just look at him, turn him to stone, and have his merry way with him.

It was Jason’s turn to show just who was in charge. Jason was more than ready to rut into the Gorgon and show the little bitch who, exactly, was the Alpha in their relationship, but he knew that he had to take it easy. At least for now, whilst he was supposed to be ‘ _punishing_ ’ Percy.

Jason knelt between Percy’s legs as he stroked his cock a few more times. The sound made Percy writhe, but after that, Jason left his manhood alone to strain and throb against the empty air.

Jason bent down and kissed Percy’s pucker, unable to help the smile that turned the corners of his lips at the earthy, serpentine taste of Percy. The lube that Athena had given him certainly helped. It tasted of the sea, an almost-cruel reminder of what she had stripped Percy of.

Jason swirled his tongue against the puckered entrance, grinning all the while as Percy moaned piteously. “ _Please, Jason_ ,” hissed the Gorgon, grinding his ass as deep as he could onto Jason’s face. “ _Please fuck me_ ,” he begged, the beast within demanding to be satisfied. There was, however, only one way for that to happen: Jason’s cock firmly seated inside of him.

Jason pressed his tongue against Percy’s hole, delighted by the way that it twitched and quickly gave way to allow him inside. He wriggled his tongue around as much as he could. Percy squirmed from the maddening, teasing pleasure. Jason smirked, imagining the torture that Percy was experiencing now. He did not go too far. He didn’t want Percy to come just yet, if at all, since this was supposed to be a punishment, after all.

“Now, now,” said Jason, leaning back to sit on his feet after stabbing Percy’s hole with his tongue a few times. He could still taste Percy, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips.

The first time that Jason had tasted Percy like that was when one of the snakes that had overtaken Percy’s pubes managed to get into his mouth while he gave Percy a blowjob. Jason had been disgusted at the time, but he had quickly learned to love the earthy, reptilian taste of his lover.

“Tell me, _what do you want_?” said Jason, in as sultry a voice as he could manage.

“ _You know what!_ ” hissed Percy, breathing heavily in desperation. His mouth hung open, his drool making a mess of the sheets. He couldn’t stop himself. The desire had overtaken him, and he wanted Jason inside of him so badly. He gasped when he realized a chilling thought. Surely, Jason wouldn’t make him this horny, this aroused, and then not fuck him as punishment, right?

“Tell me,” said Jason, with a grin on his face. Percy was almost there, and Jason just had to break the last of his resistance. “Beg for what you want.”

Just like that, Percy’s pride and resistance crumbled. “ _Your cock!_ ” said the Gorgon, gasping in desperation. “ _Please, Jason_ ,” he said, filled to the brim with the need to get fucked. “ _Please, fuck me. Don’t do this to me. I need your cock inside me_.”

Percy hissed each ‘s,’ betraying the fact that he was slipping more and more into his new instincts as a Gorgon. He couldn’t help but whimper when the head of Jason’s cock tapped against his hole.

“There,” said Jason, something mischievous in his voice that Percy didn’t like. If he didn’t have the blindfold on, he was certain that he would see a smirk on Jason’s face. “That was my cock,” said Jason, teasingly; “Anything else you want?” Jason stroked Percy’s ass enticingly, grinning with delight as the Gorgon desperately pushed his ass back.

“ _No!_ ” screamed Percy when Jason tried to move away. He thrust his hips backward, trying in vain to make Jason’s cock just pop right into him. It was a useless effort. An exercise in futility. He whimpered and began to cry. “ _Please, Jason_ ,” Percy hissed; “ _Stick your cock inside me. Fuck me. Please. Please, I_ need _it!_ ”

“Okay,” said Jason, simply. He sounded suspiciously sweet, innocent, and angelic to Percy. The Gorgon was taken off-guard by it. He had expected Jason to treat his begging with ridicule, had expected Jason to deny him his wish. Needless to say, Percy was suspicious.

Whatever clever quip Percy had had in store for Jason was quickly stolen away from him when Jason slammed his cock into Percy. It was a brief thrust, the single motion fast and smooth. He buried his member right down to the hilt into Percy’s tight ass as the Gorgon howled in both pain and pleasure at being stretched.

Percy and Jason groaned in unison afterwards at the pleasure that their joining caused—Percy from the feeling of being _so_ full of cock, and Jason from the feeling of Percy’s tight heat massaging every single inch of his formidable length.

Jason fought valiantly against the desire to just pin Percy to the bed and fuck him silly. He took a deep breath and withdrew his cock from Percy in the same brief motion that he had used to enter. He had not pulled out a moment too soon, his resolve had been about to crumble.

Percy mewled from the loss of Jason’s cock when all of a sudden, without any warning whatsoever, he felt something hard prodding at his hole. He cried out—screamed shrilly—when he felt himself being split apart by something that was larger than Jason’s cock and so, _so_ very cold.

Jason pushed the ice-dildo so very slowly into Percy that the Gorgon screamed as it pushed into him. It was so cold that it sent shivers right down to the very tips of Percy’s fingers.

The cold hurt, but there was also a pleasure underneath the sensation, a rapturous undercurrent that did not allow the pain to reign supreme. It was the most exquisite torture that he had ever endured. It was pain and pleasure blended into one strange sensation that left Percy a babbling mess as the ice breached his still-open and eager hole.

Jason grinned at the sight of exactly what he had expected to happen: Percy’s hole winking. The Gorgon’s entrance clamped down on the ice only to fly open again because of the cold. This happened again and again as Jason slowly pushed the dildo into Percy, the Gorgon spasming open and closed because of the intrusion.

_Yes_ , thought Jason to himself, _this is a very good way to discipline him_. Jason was pretty sure that he was going to employ this trick again at some point in the future, when he wasn’t too busy getting turned into a statue with a semi-permanent erection for Percy’s pleasure. “Bit cold, isn’t it?” said Jason, with a sadistic gleam in his eye that sadly, Percy could not see.

“ _A-asshole!_ ” hissed Percy, though he had been rendered breathless by the toy embedded in his ass. Jason clucked his tongue disapprovingly at Percy’s language and pulled the ice-dildo out of Percy.

Percy whimpered. Maybe the excruciating cold of the ice-dildo was better than feeling cold _and_ empty.

Percy screeched when instead, Jason shoved the tip of the dildo in the dip between his balls. He howled in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the dildo travelled down the sensitive skin of his sack, making him shiver, all the way up the underside of his shaft. As it drew closer and closer to the crown of his cock-head, Percy wriggled in a vain attempt to escape it. “ _Please…_ ” begged Percy, torn halfway between screaming in horror and delight as the dildo touched his glans, “ _No more_ …”

“Really?” said Jason, grinning as he took away the ice-dildo from Percy’s cock and rubbed the head of it against the Gorgon’s entrance. “Do you _really_ want me to stop?” he said, pushing the dildo about three inches into Percy. “I’m not hearing a safeword, my little bitch,” he said, teasingly.

Jason tapped Percy’s asscheek and smiled, satisfied, when Percy’s hole clamped tight around the dildo to keep it in place. The bed creaked underneath him as he made his way around to where Percy’s face was buried in the sheets.

The only part of Percy’s head visible above the bed were his red-tinted ears, peeking out of a forest of writhing snakes. “Come out from your den, Gorgon,” said Jason, teasingly, with a smirk; “I mean… gorgeous.”

Jason wrapped his fingers around Percy’s suspiciously moist chin and tilted up Percy’s face to take a good long look. He could clearly see that the blindfold was wet with tears, but perhaps even more amusing was the way that Percy was liberally drooling all over himself, whimpering as the dildo tortured his tight little hole with pain and pleasure in a strange sort of symphony.

“Like your punishment, Percy?” said Jason. The Gorgon vehemently shook his head from side to side as though hoping it would grant him some leniency. Both he and Jason both knew that he would do no such thing.

“I’m going to take off your blind fold,” said Jason, a stern tone to his voice, “but petrify me and that ice is going to stay inside of you for the next three hours,” said Jason. “Remember, I have the keys to your cuffs.”

Jason hooked a finger underneath the bandana that he had wrapped around Percy’s eyes. “Do you understand me?” said Jason. Percy nodded. He didn’t dare disobey. He couldn’t think of anything worse than Jason taking away the ice buried in his ass right now, leaving him with nothing but a cold emptiness to keep him company.

Jason tore the bandana off of Percy’s face and grinned at him as Percy squinted in the light that suddenly flooded his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his vision to the light. Now that the bandana was gone, however, tears began to roll down his cheeks. “ _Please, Jason_ ,” said Percy, looking into those electrifying blue eyes; “ _Please fuck me._ ”

Jason tapped the tip of Percy’s moist nose and smirked. “No,” he said, simply, as Percy pulled at the handcuffs. “Make all the noise that you want, but you’re not going to get fucked,” said Jason.

Just as Jason expected, he felt Percy’s entire body thrum with energy and tense. He closed his eyes at just the right time, and Percy’s attempt to petrify him fizzled. “Nice try,” said Jason with a smirk, “but you weren’t fast enough.”

“Aaaagh!” yelled Percy in a rage, setting the snakes in his hair on a frenzy of hissing. His fingers clenched into fists, knuckles white from their viciousness. With all his might, he pulled, but the handcuffs would not give.

Percy growled and hissed and spat for a full minute before he finally broke. “ _Please_ ,” he said, looking up at Jason with his most pitiful expression. The cold in his ass certainly didn’t help his spirits. It was beginning to spread all over his body, his blood cooled by the dildo that was both so very painful yet so very pleasurable as well. “ _Please, Jason. Fuck me. I need your cock,_ ” he begged.

Jason sat at the edge of the bed, just by the bar to which Percy’s hands were cuffed. He spread his legs, grabbed his cock, and shook it up and down. The motion flung droplets of pre-come onto Percy’s face, which the Gorgon eagerly tried to lap up.

“You need my cock, right,” said Jason, with a smirk that promised something downright evil was about to come. Percy only had to take one look at Jason’s face for his courage to flag. But he _needed_ that cock more than anything. “The only way you’re getting this is if you melt that dildo before I come.”

Percy groaned at the challenge that Jason had set in front of him. The snakes on his head all fall limply against his face, as though they had already given up on him. He hissed at them angrily, wondering whose side they were on.

“ _H-how do I do that?_ ” said Percy, his teeth chattering from the cold that was beginning to radiate out into his body. He had never felt anything so intense before. Despite the cold, though, his cock remained as hard as it had ever been, the traitor.

“The dildo’s enchanted,” said Jason. Percy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course it was. “It melts only when you fuck yourself on it,” said Jason, with the kind of shit-eating grin that any day, Percy would have tried to slap off of his face.

Today, however, was not a day when Percy had the luxury of testing Jason’s patience. He whimpered, instead, hoping for leniency that didn’t come. “The faster you ride it, the faster it melts.”

As though to add insult to injury, Jason scooted forward just enough so that he could rest his cock against the side of Percy’s face. Percy could feel the thick, throbbing piece of meat resting against his nose. It stretched from one of his eyebrows down to his chin. In desperation, Percy pitched forward and began to lick it as he forced his own ass up and down the ice dildo still embedded there.

The dildo was _so_ cold, but it was also _so_ good that Percy found himself drooling all over Jason’s cock, crying because he couldn’t have it unless he somehow melted the ice-cold toy deep inside of him.

Percy could feel the meltwater running down from his hole and onto the bed. He knew he shouldn’t have been so aroused by it, but it was just _so_ hot. He whimpered each time the dildo grazed his prostate, seemingly growing colder by the minute.

Percy looked into Jason’s eyes and couldn’t even summon the will to petrify the son of Jupiter. The punishment was intense. He had allowed himself to be lulled into a false sense of security by what Jason had done beforehand, and now, he was beginning to regret thinking that Jason was going to simply deny him.

Percy whimpered. He was torn between petrifying someone for fun, just so he could experience the exquisite pain-pleasure of having the ice inside his incredibly-sensitive flesh, and never doing it again so that he wouldn’t have to suffer this punishment at Jason’s hands ever again.

Nevertheless, the smell of Jason’s manly musk was driving Percy crazy. The heat of the throbbing cock that was lying across his face was so close and yet so far away from where he wanted it to be at the same time that all it did for him was add to his desperation. He licked the underside in the only way he could manage—pitifully and desperately—just to get _some_ taste of it.

Needless to say, a few puny licks weren’t enough to sate the vicious desire that was making Percy burn with arousal. “That’s quite enough,” said Jason, looking down on Percy with a knowing smirk that made the Gorgon whimper.

Jason scooted away from Percy, and away with him went the manhood that Percy so desired. Tears rolled down Percy’s cheeks, blurring his vision. Jason winked at him, and through the haze of lust in his mind, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Jason meant by it.

Jason wrapped his fingers around his own cock and began to stroke himself in swift, twisting motions. Just the way he liked it when he was jerking off. Percy’s eyes widened, snapping into clarity the moment that Jason sighed contentedly while stroking himself.

Percy began to fuck himself with greater and greater urgency on the ice-dildo that was buried deep in his ass. The cold was _still_ intensifying, and he had no idea what to do about it, if he could do anything. At the same time, though, it felt so good and he couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his parted lips.

Jason moaned and groaned, too, as he pumped his fist up and down his cock. He grinned at Perseus, going faster and faster with his stroking, keeping up with the Gorgon’s pace on the ice-dildo.

Percy couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. They rolled freely down his face. The ice-dildo was _just so cold_. It certainly didn’t help that he felt like he wasn’t doing any real progress on the damn thing, while Jason looked as though he was getting closer and closer to release.

Percy whimpered. “ _Please, Jason_ ,” he begged, lunging forward to try and take Jason’s cock in his mouth but to no avail. “ _Please don’t do this_ ,” he said, no longer able to help hissing the S’s of his words.

Jason looked over between Percy’s legs and saw that the ice-dildo was about half gone, the sheets discoloured by a large wet puddle around it. Jason decided to give Percy a little bit of false hope.

Jason slowed his stroking. He had _just_ reached the edge. He threw back his head and let loose a long, low groan that sent a tingle up Percy’s spine as he rode the edge.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were Jason’s groaning and Percy’s whimpering, but it couldn’t possibly last. Jason cracked an eye open and saw that Percy was nearly done with the task that he’d set.

Jason wasn’t about to allow Percy to win, especially when this was supposed to be a punishment. Percy met his eyes, still unable to bring himself to petrify Jason. Jason grinned as he began to stroke himself faster and faster, Percy’s lips parting in a gasp as he saw Jason’s balls pull up into his body, preparing for imminent release.

Jason bucked his hips into his fist when Percy was no more than two strokes from melting the ice-dildo completely. The Gorgon broke down into tears, sobbing, when Jason gasped and threw back his head a second time, come spurting from the tip of his cock like a veritable fountain of life.

Percy whimpered where he lay on the bed, broken by the punishment. He opened his mouth pitifully to try and catch the thick strands of come that were coming from Jason’s cock, but to no avail.

Jason took a deep breath when his orgasm ended and took a look at his bitch. Percy was entirely red, had come in his hair—which the snakes were gladly slurping up—and tears streaming down his face. “Have you learned your lesson yet?” said Jason, leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Percy’s forehead.

As much as Jason enjoyed punishing Percy, he had to admit that his favourite part of the whole ordeal was providing after-care. The snakes in Percy’s hair slithered all over Jason’s face, though this time they meant no malice. They caressed him lovingly, hissing pleasantly in his ears, and flicking their tongues at the beads of sweat that had gathered on his skin.

When Jason pulled away, Percy looked into his eyes and nodded, whimpering. The memory of the ice-dildo was still inside him, and he was shivering from the cold that it had imparted on his blood.

If this was the punishment that Jason was going to submit him to each time, Percy didn’t know whether he wanted to get punished again or never experience it at all from this day forward. The experience had been both excruciatingly good and rapturously torturous that he couldn’t help but sob as Jason tenderly stroked his arms.

Jason unlocked the cuffs around Percy’s wrists and rubbed the Gorgon’s shoulders to loosen the muscles there. He whispered sweet nothings into Percy’s ear and wrapped Percy up in his strong arms like a protective, warm blanket. For all he pretended to be a scary monster, Percy was by far more vulnerable now than when he had been just a demigod.

Jason pressed his nose into the crook of Percy’s neck, raining kisses down on the sensitive skin as he did his best to calm Percy’s raging heart.

It took almost half an hour for Percy to calm down, for his entrance to stop feeling so bitterly cold, for his raging erection to flag and eventually soften. The entire time, Jason faithfully held him—a good boyfriend through and through. Jason was a constant source of warmth and comfort that despite everything he had just endured, Percy couldn’t help the small smile that touched the corners of his lips.

As time went on, Percy’s legs eventually merged back into a serpentine tail. He turned around and buried his face in Jason’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, as Jason rubbed his back in slow, gentle circles. “I’m not going to do it again…” he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Both Jason and Percy knew that Percy didn’t really mean it. “I mean, I won’t do it again without asking. How’s that for a compromise?” whispered the Gorgon after a few more minutes.

“Better,” said Jason. He pressed his lips to Percy’s forehead and smiled to himself in satisfaction that the punishment had had the desired results. “Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The last chapter of this mini-fic. :3. I hope you liked it. I certainly found it hot. *cackles perversely*
> 
> Aaanyway. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this, and leave me a comment if you want to make my day. <3 I would love to read what you think of the story. What can be improved, what's great? So on and so forth. Feedback is my life! Woot!


End file.
